Amnesia
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome gets a strong hit to the head and loses her memory. Inuyasha and the others must find a way to help her remember everything before Naraku can defeat them! dun dun dun! i know this idea is a little cliche, but i just had to write it! IK MS
1. Kagome?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does! But I sure wish I did.... muhahahahahahaha! Ummm... yeah...  
  
AN: this is a story I just sort of started typing. It's mostly a romance but it has drama, action, violence, humor, and all that good stuff. Read and rate please!  
  
Chapter One: Kagome?  
  
She didn't know where she was. She didn't know what she was. She didn't know how old she was, or what hit her. She didn't know her name. Most of all, she had no idea who she was.  
  
She looked around her, trying to focus in on where she was. There was a handsome, silver haired boy with amber eyes and a funky looking baseball hat on his head. She blinked furiously trying to figure out who he was.  
  
"Kagome... you're finally up." The silver haired buy said calmly to her. "Are you okay? You were knocked over into a wall at Naraku's castle and her became unconscious. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and your family have been so worried for you." He trailed off.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, wondering what the heck he was talking about. "Kagome?" She said, shakily.  
  
"Umm... yeah... Kagome. That's your name." He said.  
  
"My... name?" She put her hand up to her neck and she was surprised to find a pink, glowing jewel of some sort around her neck. "What's this?"  
  
"Kagome? What do you mean what's this? That's the Shikon no Tama! The Jewel of Four Souls? Don't you remember?" He got up swiftly and kneeled beside her bed. "Don't you remember anything? At all!?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said to him sternly. This got the boy upset for some reason. He began panicking.  
"Kagome! What the hell? It's me! Inuyasha! Hello? Are you okay! Shit!" The boy ran out of the room ranting about something mumbling curses under his breath before he returned to her bed. His hat fell off in the process.  
  
"Inuyasha? That's a funny name? Ooooh!" She reached up and flung her hands up to his ears, fumbling with them erotically. Inuyasha began purring softly. "Are you a kitty?" That was it. Inuyasha took a hold of her hands and held them tightly to his chest.  
  
"No. I am not a... kitty. I am a dog demon. Don't you remember Kagome?" Inuyasha anticipated a quick 'of course!' from her, but the girl shook her head slowly in response.  
  
Just then a young, pretty woman with short black hair wallowed into the room solemnly.  
  
"Kagome? Dear! You're awake! Oh, I was just so worried!" The woman wrapped her arms around her and hugged her viciously.  
  
"Umm... hello. Have we met?" She said to the woman who was almost choking her to death.  
  
"Kagome? Hun? It's me, your mother!" Mrs. Higurashi released her hold of her daughter and backed away, looking at her confused. "Inuyasha, what's the matter with my daughter?" She looked to the hanyou for support and reassurance, but Inuyasha just shrugged.  
"How am I supposed to know? She just woke up and she didn't know anything. It's like she's lost her memory!" He began to sweat. Inuyasha was getting really worried. If this was the work of a demon, he would kill them at any second her could! He cracked his knuckles and evilly furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.  
  
"That's just it!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "This is not good! Not good at all!"  
  
"What? What is it?" Inuyasha shouted. "What's not good!?"  
  
'So... Kagome is it? Is that my... name? Kagome?' She thought to herself. 'If that's my mother, then who is the silver haired boy with the dog-ears. Is he my friend?'  
  
Kagome got up out of the bed. She felt a little dizzy, but she figured she could handle it. She dazedly walked over to the mirror and peered into it. She studied at what she looked like.  
  
'This is me? Kagome? Black hair? Blue gray eyes? Peachy skin? This is what Kagome looks like? Me?' Kagome lifted her hand to her face and trailed her fingers over her cheeks and hair. She looked at her body.  
  
'Curvy. I'm curvy. I have medium sized, wide hips. I have a curvy bosom. Not too big though. Just right. My legs are long. My feet are normal sized, whatever normal may be.' Kagome touched the broken jewel that lay across the nape of her neck.  
  
'Shikon no Tama? Jewel of Four Souls? What does this have to do with anything? Most importantly, why don't I remember anything?'  
  
Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder lightly. Kagome turned around to find the dog-eared boy in front of her.  
  
"Kagome. You seem to have lost your memory. You don't know anything? Can't you just try to remember something?" Inuyasha stared at her longingly.  
  
"I... I can't. I... I'm so..." Suddenly, being dizzy, Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. 


	2. Flashback Number One

Disclaimer: blahdeblahdeblah... you know the drill...  
  
AN: not much to say except read and rate please!  
  
Chapter Two: Flashback Number One  
  
* ~~  
  
She was running, but from what? She saw herself. Although, she was much younger. Maybe a couple years younger. But she did know that it was her, and she was Kagome.  
  
Some creature was chasing Kagome. Was it some kind of... demon? Suddenly, she started to cry, and she shouted out to no one in particular.  
  
"Somebody! Somebody, please help me!" She yelled. She ran as fast as she could and it got as far as a forest. She ran up a hill and into the dense crowd of trees. Ungracefully, she fell onto the ground. The creature had disappeared, probably waiting to attack her at just the right moment.  
  
"You look pretty dumb there Kikyou." A voice scowled from above her. She looked up and saw that silver haired boy. The one with the ears. "The Kikyou I knew wouldn't just sit there. Why don't you just finisher her off like you did me?" The dog-eared boy spat at her. He was stuck to a tree, an arrow piercing through him. She stood, frustrated about something.  
  
"Kikyou, Kikyou, KIKYOU! Who ever she is she's not me, because my name is Kagome! Ka – go – ME!" She shouted at him from the ground.  
  
~~ *  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, revealing darkness. The only light was the light that came from the full moon sleeping outside with the stars.  
  
She slowly got out of her bed. She went to the mirror again. She didn't notice Inuyasha was awake and was sitting in front of the closed door, watching her.  
  
"What was that all about? Did that actually happen? That boy was in it. He was stuck to some kind of tree, and was pinned with an arrow..." Kagome said to herself, trying to recalculate the flashback that had just occurred inside of her mind. "Who's this Kikyou person anyways?" With that, Inuyasha got up from the floor, startling Kagome.  
  
"Oh... it's you, dog boy." Kagome said, giggling.  
  
"What? You think that's funny?" Inuyasha said to her, sarcastically. He was almost laughing himself. Inuyasha studied her.  
  
'God... she's so gorgeous. Standing there all pretty and innocent. I wish I could just slide my hands up and down her body. Her tender, smooth, silky body...' He got lost in thought. Kagome became nervous when she suspected Inuyasha was staring at her in the wrong places. She blushed, and walked over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, trying to refocus into the real world and looked down at her.  
  
"What?" He said, acting like he didn't care what she was about to say.  
  
"I think I just had a flashback." Kagome stated. She looked to the ground. Her gaze suddenly fell on her body, which was only in her white underwear and a white, tight undershirt. Inuyasha realized this too, and they both blushed.  
  
"Well... umm... what was it about?" Inuyasha said hastily, trying to get rid of a vision of the two in each other's arms. They both sat down on her bed.  
  
"Well... I was running from a demon when I fell in this forest." Kagome began. "At least I think it was me..." Kagome looked away from Inuyasha. "Then you were stuck to a tree with an arrow, although you were still alive. You starting ranting on and on about this Kikyou person and you thought that I was her. Then I yelled at you and said that my name was Kagome." Kagome waited for an answer from him.  
  
"You did have flashback, because that was when we first met, three years ago." Inuyasha said. His eyes glazed over a bit as the years flew by in his mind. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Then how old am I now? How old was I then?" Kagome stared blankly at him.  
  
"You were fifteen. Now you're eighteen. I was seventeen, now I'm twenty." Inuyasha looked into her eyes. For a moment, he thought she was staring at him seductively. That is, until she said what she said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said huskily.  
He gulped. "Yeah..." He said nervously.  
  
"Where was I?" She asked. Inuyasha blinked several times.  
  
'No, this is not good! I'm starting to act just like the perverted monk Miroku! Damn him!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he looked at Kagome's chest. 'ARGH! Damn me!'  
  
"Hello? Inuyasha? Do you know where we were when we first met, or not?" Kagome stared at the flashing emotions sky rocketing across of Inuyasha's face. Then he looked at her and blushed again. 


	3. The Well

Disclaimer: yeah... shut up already... we all know I don't own Inuyasha... but I can sure dream... can't I?  
  
AN: same old same old, read and rate!  
  
Chapter Three: The Well  
  
'That was a doozy!' Inuyasha thought in his head. He had just explained everything. Everything, as in about what Naraku had did to Inuyasha. How Kagome had broken the jewel and they both had to find them all. About how they teamed up with Miroku, Sango and her cat demon Kirara, and Shippou. About Kikyou. About Kagura. About Koga. Everything. Even about the well. He told her everything except for their relationship.  
  
'Okay... so it's not much of a relationship.' Inuyasha thought to himself before he went to bed. Kagome was sleeping soundly in the comfort of her bed. He was sitting on the floor, which he didn't mind too much. 'I can't tell her that we're in love with each other. I am in love with her... but I can't tell her that. I wouldn't know how. I know for a fact that she loves me... or well... she did... that is before Naraku came and threw her against that wall. Bastard...'  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She wasn't crying because of him, and she wasn't mad because of him. She was just... sleeping.  
  
'But... I also can't tell her that we hate each other... because that's not true at all. Yet we fight all of the time. And I haven't realized this until now, but... Kagome has always known what is best for me. Why didn't I know that? She truly does care for me!' With dreamy thoughts about Kagome, Inuyasha fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, Kagome woke up and stretched her slim arms above her head, yawning. The sun streamed in through the window. Pools of sunshine caressed her lovely features as she gazed over at the now awake Inuyasha. She slowly got out of her bed and walked over to him.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, umm... good morning to you too." Inuyasha said, tiredly. "You sure look happy."  
  
"Well, of course Inuyasha! You're here!" Inuyasha blinked several times trying to relieve himself from what she had just said. Kagome sat down beside him.  
  
"You really have helped me. You told me everything... even though... I'm not sure I believe it too much." Kagome brought her hand up to the jewel on her neck and rubbed it, thinking of what Inuyasha had said last night.  
  
"It's true. It's true as day. You want me to prove it?" Inuyasha said cleverly.  
  
"How?" Kagome pondered. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The well. I'll take you down into it and then bring you to the feudal era." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" Kagome said cheerfully. Kagome took a couple of random clothing items and slipped them on herself. Kagome was now in tight, slim, bellbottom jeans, and a comfy, blue sweatshirt.  
  
"Well, I had thought that my ears were proof enough... but considering the fact that you're dumb..." he trailed off, chuckling. Kagome shoved his shoulder flirtatiously and moved her hands to the side of her, gesturing to go in front.  
  
"Lead the way, smart aleck." They smiled and Inuyasha grasped her hand. They took off down the stairs, out of the house and to the old shrine across of the patio. They walked inside.  
  
"So..." Kagome began, staring sternly at the large, square box like thing in the middle of the old shrine. "This is the Bone Eater's Well?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Inuyasha stared at her. "Of course it's the well!" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Are we going to do this or not?" Kagome said, raising her eyebrow. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her waist and leaped up onto the side of the well.  
  
"Ready, Kagome?" Inuyasha said skeptically.  
  
"I'm ready for anything!" Kagome stated. Inuyasha jumped into the well without a second thought, Kagome in his arms. 


	4. In The Feudal Era

Chapter Four: In The Feudal Era  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were immediately transported through a blue misty portal that took them to the bottom of the same well, just, different.  
  
"Well, I don't see anything that's different. I mean, the blue misty stuff was pretty weird, but that doesn't mean anything. Is this feudal Japan, or what?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Just you wait and see." Inuyasha smirked and took a hold of Kagome's side. He leaped up and out of the well, revealing a beautiful, mysterious, new world to Kagome. She gaped her mouth in awe as Inuyasha flew through the air.  
  
"Whoa..." Was all Kagome could say. She studied her surroundings as Inuyasha gently landed on the ground and let Kagome down. Kagome hesitantly walked around the open field near the well. Making sure she wasn't dreaming, she touched a white sakura blooming steadily on a tree branch. "You really weren't kidding... were you?"  
  
"Nope. This is all real. This is feudal Japan, Kagome. This is where you transported when you fifteen, and freed me." Inuyasha sighed and walked up to her. "Maybe we should go meet the others. They've been so worried for you."  
  
"You mean, the monk, the fox, and the demon slayer?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yep." He then began walking forward toward the end of the clearing. He turned around when he didn't hear her following. "Hey, you coming?"  
  
"Ahh... yeah." Kagome sputtered and ran to catch up to him. When they reached the hut, a tall, violet-eyed man with black hair in a ponytail and purple robes on slid out from the flap door. A young, pretty girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair slung back into a low, loose pony tail with a long green skirt and white and pink kimono on followed.  
  
"Kagome! We've been so worried." The girl exclaimed and embraced her friend in a tight hug.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?" the man asked her politely while placing his right hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome whispered again. "Is that who you are? Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Okay, everybody inside. I'll explain it to everybody." Inuyasha told them and shoved them all inside the hut where Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede were sitting.  
  
"Kagome!" A small fox child with a bushy auburn tail and big green eyes cried and jumped into Kagome's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I've been so bored without you here! How's your head?"  
  
"Shippou? Is that you?" Kagome asked white a cherry expression. Shippou's smile faded and he peered up into her big blue eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome? Of course it's me. What the matter?" Shippou asked worriedly.  
  
"Okay, people! Sit down! I'll tell you what happened." Inuyasha barked from the floor and everyone sat down beside him, never letting their gazes wander off from his face. "You see, when Naraku thrusted Kagome into the wall she lost all of her memories. She doesn't remember who we are and who she is. We have to help her." Inuyasha told them sternly.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha. You're taking this better than us." Sango commented.  
  
"Yeah. That's a first." Miroku stated.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Shippou wailed and began to cry onto her shoulder. "We'll help you remember! We'll do whatever it takes!"  
  
"I'll honestly try to remember all of you! I will. I really want to." Kagome promised them.  
  
"Inuyasha, may I see you outside for a moment?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. The half dog demon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever for, monk?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"I'll explain it outside." Was Miroku's reply and he hastily walked out of the hut, Inuyasha following.  
"Okay, what's this about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked grumpily and leaned against the wall of the hut, sighing.  
  
"This is your chance Inuyasha." Miroku told him.  
  
"What chance?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Your chance to have a new start with Kagome, of course." Miroku gave him a 'duh' look and sighed. "What, you mean to tell me that you don't have feelings for her? At all?"  
  
"Ahh... like I'm gonna go and tell you something like that, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha growled and held a fist up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop trying to fake your feelings! We all know that you love her! Don't try to hide it! We all notice the looks you give her!" Miroku shouted back at him. Inuyasha turned away from the monk, blushing. After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha finally spoke up.  
  
"You can tell?" He whispered softly.  
  
"Yes. It's so obvious... no offense." Miroku chimed.  
  
"Feh... whatever..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Now, I want you to admit that you love her. Now say it. Say, I love Kagome. Go ahead, I'm waiting." Miroku encouraged him.  
  
"I... I... I lo..." Inuyasha stuttered hesitantly. "I lo... Miroku! I can't do it!" He wailed.  
  
"Of course you can! Just go ahead! Say, I love Kagome. It's really quite easy!" Miroku cheerily smiled.  
  
"Yeah... well, you're not the one who really does love her..." Inuyasha whimpered.  
  
"C'mon. Say it!" Miroku shouted at him.  
  
"Fine! I'll say it!" Inuyasha shouted back at the monk. Inuyasha sucked in a large amount of air. "Ilovekagome" He whispered quickly so no one could here it.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Miroku calmly said to him.  
  
"You moron! You very damn well know what I said! So suck on that!" Inuyasha yelled and flung back into the hut in a huff.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Finally! He was actually brave enough to admit it! Yes! YES!" Miroku cried and spun around, twirling his hands in the air, doing his own little victory dance, looking like a complete girl. 


	5. A New Start With Kagome

Chapter Five: A New Start With Kagome  
  
Inside the hut, Inuyasha thought about what Miroku had said earlier.  
  
"This is your chance Inuyasha." Miroku told him.  
  
"What chance?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Your chance to have a new start with Kagome, of course."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I really am in love with her. Aren't I? I could make this work. I could change things. I could make a new start with Kagome. No more fights. No more tears. Why waste life away by keeping things just like they had been?' He gave his brain a rest and took a glance at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, look! I drew a picture for you!" Shippou happily chimed and held up a picture of Kagome holding a pink flower in a green, grassy field. "See? That's you!"  
  
"How cute Shippou!" Kagome said cheerily, and giggled.  
  
'I could somehow make her love me again.' Inuyasha thought. A true, happy smile drifted over his face for once in a long time. With that in mind, he stood, walking out of the hut to go sit in a tree.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, a bubbly Kagome trotted out of the hut. It was now late afternoon, and the beautiful, cloudless sky was beginning to turn slightly darker. Inuyasha sat, looking toward the large, bright sun, when Kagome walked over to the base of the tree.  
  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha! You know, I thought you were a crazed psychotic freak when you told me about this place, but now, I really believe you. I love the feudal era already!" Kagome sighed and sat down under the tree. Inuyasha hopped off of his branch and landed beside her.  
  
"Well, that's glad to hear." Inuyasha happily said to her with a smile. Kagome giggled at his huge looking smile and laid her head onto the grass, placing her hands on her stomach. She peered up at the sky, smiling.  
  
"You know Inuyasha? I'm really glad you're here. I just hope I can remember you, just as I had when I didn't have amnesia." Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
Kagome was kneeling in front of a quite large tree, back in her era. The wind billowed around her, causing her raven hair and green school skirt to fly to the side along with it. A sad expression was glued to her eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha.... oh...Inuyasha... INUYASHA!' Kagome cried in her thoughts, tears staining her cheeks. Kagome peered up at the tree. She stood up, gently touching her teardrops.  
  
She held a glowing, pink jewel to her heart with both of her hands.  
  
"I now see it. I must love Inuyasha. Before I knew it, I have grown to love him so much..." Kagome whispered, eyes glazed with sadness and pure heartbreak.  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open, finding she was still looking up at the sky, although, the sky had grown slightly darker than before. She sat up, thinking about her new flashback.  
  
"I thought you almost fell asleep there for a second." A voice next to her said gently. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. No. I didn't fall asleep." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?" Inuyasha worriedly asked her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Kagome breathed in dazedly. 'Was that a flashback? Did I really love Inuyasha?' Kagome thought to herself. She turned to look at him again. Inuyasha was now looking across at the setting sun gleaming over the horizon. Shades of orange, yellow, red, and pink washed over his handsome face, lighting up his fiery amber eyes. 'I loved Inuyasha. Did he love me?'  
  
Inuyasha then spoke to her without looking at her. He was still smiling at the sun fleeing from the sky. "You know what Kagome? I just know that soon you'll remember everything, and when you do, things will become better than they were." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"How were things before?" Kagome asked him. Maybe it would give a hint as to if he loved her or not. Inuyasha peered over towards her.  
  
"Different." Inuyasha said calmly to her.  
  
"How so?" Kagome soon became very interested in what he was about to tell her.  
  
"Well, for one thing, we didn't get along too well." Inuyasha laughed half-heartedly. Then smiled at her. "We always had fights with each other, and we never agreed on anything, yet, we were best friends anyway. Even though we had our arguments and what not, we were always there for each other, and we always protected each other. Even when I never wanted to admit it, Kagome, you helped me in more ways than I could count."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked him. "So then..." Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her. "Huh?"  
  
"If we're gonna defeat this evil Naraku guy, then we should get a move on and pick up where we left off." Kagome said while she stood. "C'mon. Let's go get the others." She offered a hand out to him.  
  
Smiling, Inuyasha grasped it and they walked back to the hut, just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. 


End file.
